


Wow, You Can Really Dance.

by ThoughtLin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtLin/pseuds/ThoughtLin
Summary: Lin joins Kya for a dance in their apartment, where Lin schools Kya in a lesson or two.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	Wow, You Can Really Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyalin Week Day 5: Dancing
> 
> Just something cute that came to my head. I tried to add a little smut, see how that goes. Let me know if it works! Hope you enjoy! :)

Kya didn’t hear the lock open over the sound of the music she was dancing to.

Lin walked in and saw her girlfriend whirling around the room in purposeful motions that mimicked her waterbending.

Without a word Kya flawlessly crosses the room and takes Lin’s hand. She pulls the metal bender onto the empty dance floor. Kya loops her hands around Lin's neck, as Lin grabs Kya at the waist and pulls her closer. Their hands eventually leaving their original positions to explore the territories of each others body.

The quiet conversation between the two master benders were spoken with locked eyes and laced fingers. Lin cups Kya's ass and pushes her pelvis into hers. A soft moan is freed from Kya's lips, music to Lin's ears.

The song hit’s its peak and Lin takes her cues and spins Kya with an outstretched hand, pulling her back into her arms mimicking the movement she uses to manipulate her metal cables. Leaving Kya awestruck.

“Well pinch me silly and call me a turtleduck, Lin Beifong can dance.” Kya says a little breathlessly.

“I was bullied into learning. Grandma Poppy insisted I be _well versed in high society culture._ ” Lin said parroting her grandmother.

“Bet she thought you’d be the pinnacle of refinement”

Lin masterfully sends Kya into another spin, but pulls her back with a little more force. “Baby, I’m as refined as platinum.”

“Haha! _You_ may be, but your jokes need some refinement.”

“Whatever, you laughed. I win.”

A new song starts and Lin leads Kya in a simple waltz box step. In an attempt to follow Lin, Kya starts stepping on her toes instead.

“Ouch. Where did _you_ learn to dance?” Lin asked Kya.

“On the tides of inspiration.”

“I think those tides were trying to drown you.” Lin snickered

“What! I’m not that bad, I’m just not used to your fancy dancing.”

Lin giggled, a sweet accompaniment to the chorus playing. “I’ll show you a basic step. Follow me.”

Lin melodically counts out the steps, and guides Kya’s feet with hers. Kya reacts to Lin’s muscle memories and quickly adjusts. It’s not long before the women are decorating the floor with their synchronized step.

As the music reaches its end, Lin slowly dips her partner and brings her back up for a sensual kiss. The last notes of the melody ends and dimes into silence. 

“Can we dance like this at our wedding?” Kya whispered into Lin’s lips.

“Ooop” realizing she said it out loud, Kya's nerves become tense.

Lin looks at Kya, amused at her girlfriend's unease. “Pick a better song, then we'll talk.”


End file.
